Arena
Arena is a PvAI (Player vs Artificial Intelligence) which allows players to fight against one another including their friends or people they followed. The defending player has not to be online for the fight, because his/her team will be controlled by the AI. Therefore the attacking player always begins the fight. Each battle will use 5 energy which is nice later on for wasting less energy while gaining more exp and coins. The AI never heals their monsters. The attacking player can heal his/her monsters in a fight. The monsters should only have 2 active powers while in pvp defending mode. This way the AI cannot choose a useless power in fight. As best it will be a normal attack and an attack with an effect like bleed, daze or disable. The oppinions differ on the Question which power is the best in PvP. Mostly they say that disable is the best power while attacking, because the AI doesn't use potions and therefore won't clear the powers effect. Others state that Daze is the best power for defending in combination with the dodge pendant, because the opponents monster will miss many of the attacks. Each Monster can yield one bracer and one collar with different stats. While mostly everyone agrees that Critical on the bracers is the best stat for Pvp not everyone has the same opionion about the Collars. Some say that Defense is a nice one, others say that Dodge is the best when playing with the Daze power. The opinions differ on the Question if you should switch your Monster in Combat. Switching a Monster means to loose an attack which results in a disadvantage. But as the Player would only switch his Monster to a Monster with super effectiveness against the Opponents Monster he'll get 50% extra damage, cancelling the disadvantage of the lost attack after 3 turns. But the opponent will probably switch his Monster as well to react on the new Monster on the battlefield. The Player now can switch his Monster again to counter the Element of the opponents Monster. The Opponent will mostly switch a secons time and so does the Player. Now this seems like a never ending story, but the Opponent always only switches his Monster 2 times in a row, which means in the end the Player should have the better Monster on the battlefield plus the first attack. Others state that the Normal attack of a Monster is more than enough to beat most of the Monsters. Therefore switching at all seems pointless even if the Opponent has a more effective Monster on the battlefield. Some Players only have 2 Legendary lvl 50 Monsters in a team and reserve the last place for a leveling Monster. Author's note: Please feel free to update or add the above information about the different ways. Any input on this Chapter is most appreciated. But don't write sth. like "This is the only way and thats it". All ways should be noted here without any personal opinion. :) Rankings As it fits an Arena there is of course a ranking. The ranking is split up between the Rookie League and the Professional League. Only in the Professional League you will earn rewards once in a week. And only if you played at least 10 fights in this week. The title is determined on the place on the ladder and not on the gained honor.Also the developers of the game slightly change the number of places for one title each season, therefore a solid summary which place is which rank cannot be said. The titles below are from season 8. Further information can be gathered from the official season thread in the forums. Rookie League: *Rookie *Novice *Apprentice *Journeyman Professional League: *Professional *Adept *Veteran *Expert *Hero (place 251 - 600) *Master (place 51 - 250) *Grandmaster (place 5 - 50) *Legend (place 1 - 4) Honor The players climb the ladder while earning honor after each fight. They will not earn any honor when losing, but they won't loose any honor either. The amount of honor gain is determined by the rank of the defending player: *Professional - Hero: 300pt *Master: 750pt *Grandmaster: 900pt *Legend: 1200pt Each time the player fights the same opponent the amount of honor gain will be decreased to the next lower rank. Example: *Legend Fight 1: 1200pt *Legend Fight 2: 900pt *Grandmaster Fight 1: 900pt *Grandmaster Fight 2: 750pt There will be a daily reset of the Rivality between players, meaning that the player can fight a legend player several times a day and start on the next day again at 1200pts for the first fight. The community calls this "honor reset". Updates There are 2 kind of updates: the normal rank (updated daily) and the pro rank (updated weekly). The displayed ranking on the leaderboard is the normal rank. Therefore the player can climb in the normal ranking up or down daily, while his Title will remain the same up to the day of the weekly update. Example: Player gains in the first week enough points to climb to rank 45 on the ladder. Therefore his rank is "Grandmaster". The following week he is not that active as always which can be seen in the normal ranking where he is slowly climbing down the ladder to rank 100. His pro Rank is still "Grandmaster" although he is not at the ranking 5 - 50 anymore. Previous Masters can climb above him in the daily ranking which can result in something like this: *98. Master *99. Master *100. Grandmaster *101. Master *102. Master At the end of the week with the weekly update Players Pro rank will be updated to "Master". Seasons A season consists of two parts: The Presason and the Season itself. Preseason Lasts: 2 weeks Starts: on Monday at 6am UTC In the first few hours of a preseason (normally between 8 to 10 hours) each Player has his old Title from the previous season. Therefore: If a Player wants to get a head up before the concurrence he/she should use his/her potion now to fight the old Legends and Grandmasters. When the time is up every player will be set on the rank "Professional" until the end of the Preseason and the honor gain is reduced to 300pts each. At the end of the Preseason the Players get their new ranks and titles as well as their first rewards. Season Lasts: 4 weeks Starts: on Monday at 6am UTC after Preseason The season starts with the new Ranking determined in the Preseason. Once in a week there will be an update for the pro Ranks and again the rewards will be given to the Players. Because a Season lasts 4 weeks there will be up to 5 chances to get the Rewards. Rewards As stated above, each week in a Season yields special rewards for the different ranks. The decisive factor is to differ between one time only rewards and weekly rewards. One time only rewards One time only rewards will be given out when the Player reaches a new rank. Each rank yields different rewards and each Season has slightly differences as well. Weekly rewards The weekly rewards will be given out at the beginning of each week based on the current Title. The Player has to play at least 10 fights in the week. Previous Season Reward Monsters season_07_announce_16_9.png season_06_announce_16_9.png|Season 6 582664 337059716384437 324236264 n.jpg 68029_357645944325814_943083027_n.jpg 530978_366739340083141_1148856610_n.jpg 421943_473688932721514_670078535_n.png 998079_490896177667456_1305820645_n.png 1231623_509747235782350_827118627_n.png 1384081_531642466926160_1262288720_n.png 1525059_552732014817205_923583777_n.png 1545702_574440392646367_1635112246_n.png 1514020_600131836743889_924207528_n.png 1557507_622487387841667_6125132131994294018_n.png 10402547_643303715760034_4542988954685515372_n.png 10614238_676998439057228_1601064397013072392_n.png Season 1 rewards were: *Wyrmafrost (Ice) *Floralisk (Plant) Season 2 rewards were *Marr (Dark) *Psythe (Light) Season 3 rewards were *Chu (Plant) *Cyberus (Electric) Season 4 rewards were *Archimedes (Magic) *Nosferocious (Poison) Season 5 rewards were *Mantiroar (Dark) *Sparkatus (Electric) Season 6 rewards were *Triton (Water) *Pyromantis (Fire) Season 7 rewards were *Lightwing (Light) *Viceberg (Ice) Season 8 rewards were *Wyrmafrost (Ice) *Floralisk (Plant) Season 9 rewards were *Stalagmight (Rock) *Aeropain (Flying) Season 10 rewards were *Blazilla (Fire) *Fenrir (Magic) *Dogmatic (Light) Season 11 rewards were *Chloroblast (Plant) *Toxiconda (Poison) Season 12 rewards were *Lapincent (Magic) *Bramblepelt (Light) Season 13 rewards were *Tigretheus (Fire) *Aclawpalypse (Dark) Season 14 rewards were *Arcslice (Electric) *Voidblade (Flying) Season 15 rewards were *Slag (Rock) *Icikill (Ice) Season 16 rewards were *Vortus (Water) *Moltus (Fire) Season 17 rewards are *Nullrift (Dark) *Voidmane (Magic) Season 18 Rewards are * Nefarion (Poison) * Luminos (Light) Season 19 Rewards are * Nuerospite (Poison) * Orbulous (Forgot add in) Season 20 Rewards are * Onysythe (Forgot add in) * Griffynx (Rock) Season 21 Rewards are * Florafist (Grass) * Slashensplash (Water) Season 22 Rewards are * Yorunouma (Dark) * Denjiku (Light) Season 23 Rewards are * Kukitotei (Air) * Manticold (Ice) Disclaimer All Information was gathered via Forum Discussions, official Forum Threads by Admins and own research in the App itself. added image Category:Arena Season Monsters